


good

by spacepilotprince



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Finn, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepilotprince/pseuds/spacepilotprince
Summary: Poe's hand leaves Finn's stomach, and Finn feels Rey's mouth sink further down his cock. He knows Poe's hand is on her head, in her hair, guiding her down. He feels more than hears the satisfied noise she makes as she starts to bob her head and suck eagerly.just a quick little bit of smut that i couldn't get out of my head whoops





	

Finn gasps and arches, the bare skin of his back slick and hot against Poe's chest. Poe's arm around his waist tightens the slightest fraction.

"Good," Poe purrs, low in Finn's ear. Finn tosses his head back with a desperate whine, and now there's two hands wrapped around his hips—smaller than Poe's, hot and hungry: Rey. His brow furrows behind the blindfold and he squirms in Poe's lap, squeezing with the hands wrapped around Poe's forearms.

"Please—"

"Ah, ah," Poe cuts him off, a grin in his voice. "Patience."

Finn bites his lip to stop himself from begging, but a victorious little thrill goes through him at the breathlessness in Poe's voice. Poe strokes a hand over Finn's belly, the other still splayed hot over Finn's chest. Finn feels Poe's chin hook over his shoulder. Rey's thumbs brush along his hip bones. Finn swallows.

"There," Poe murmurs. "Now you're being good again."

Poe's chin shifts just slightly against Finn's shoulder—a nod—and then there's a warm, wet tongue gliding up the length of his cock, just as Poe nudges his hips up, forcing his cock even deeper. Finn lets out a harsh pant, trying desperately to keep his hips still.

" _Good_ ," Poe praises, halfway to a moan, and the pride in it makes Finn groan deep in his chest even more than the slow rolling of Poe's hips does. Finn pushes up slightly, taking a fraction more of his weight on his knees spread either side of Poe's lap, freeing up Poe's motion.

Rey's mouth is hot and wet, suckling at the head of Finn's cock, and Finn turns to pant into the damp curls behind Poe's ear. Poe chuckles and rakes his nails across Finn's chest and stomach as he finds a slow, grinding rhythm.

"Fuck," Finn gasps, trying his hardest to stay still for his lovers. He holds back the  _ please _ he wants to add, letting out a muffled groan instead.

Poe's hand leaves Finn's stomach, and Finn feels Rey's mouth sink further down his cock. He knows Poe's hand is on her head, in her hair, guiding her down. He feels more than hears the satisfied noise she makes as she starts to bob her head and suck eagerly.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Finn repeats, a hand flying up to tangle in Poe's hair. He needs something to ground him. Poe presses his grin below Finn's ear and chuckles, breath coming hot as he fucks Finn slowly. Finn counters the rhythm, riding him steadily, and Poe doesn't tell him to stop.

"How we doin', sweetheart?" Poe murmurs. "Gonna cum for us?"

"Yes," Finn gasps, his head hanging back over Poe's shoulder, hands gripping tight around Poe's arm and curls to keep himself from touching what he's not supposed to.

"Good," Poe praises quietly and strokes his hand up Finn's chest. Finn feels Poe's fingers at his collarbone and he whines desperately.

" _Please_ ," Finn begs, unable to stop it. Poe just laughs and strokes a finger down Finn's throat. Finn's hips buck against Rey's hold.

"Yeah?" Poe breathes. He wraps a careful hand around Finn's throat, just under his jaw, just for the weight of it. Finn nods decisively.

Finn shivers against Poe as the hand starts to squeeze gently, the pressure increasing until Finn freezes, mouth open. He can feel Poe's nose pressed to his cheek, waiting, watching. The sweet pressure builds between Finn's ears, fuzzing out his senses until all he can focus on is Rey's tongue sweeping under the head of his cock, Poe's voice in his ear suddenly—

"Cum in her mouth, Finn."

Finn tosses his head back and does with a soft cry.

Rey's mouth slides off and presses a quick kiss to Finn's inner thigh. Finn arches back at Poe, panting harshly.

"Please," Finn gasps. "I want you—"

"Roll over," Poe tells him, guiding him over with his hands on Finn's hips, and Finn goes willingly. "Onto your knees, there you go." Poe follows him and sinks in deep yet again.

Small, warm hands smooth over Finn's hair, and Finn can smell Rey even before she tugs his face forward between her legs. He licks into her and sucks eagerly at her clit, groaning at the taste of her. Poe tugs his ass up and fucks him quickly.

"Good," Rey pants, hooking a thigh over Finn's shoulder, her foot resting softly on his back. "Just like that, don't stop, fuck..."

" _So_ good," Poe confirms breathlessly. "Mmh, gonna..."

Finn melts at the praise, Rey cumming against his tongue with a sweet cry. Finn feels Poe's forehead press against his back as his hips jerk, feels the soft exhale of a curse against the sweat-slick skin as Poe cums deep in him.

Their breathing is loud in the quiet room, and Finn's grin curls against Rey's inner thigh as she pets through his hair and murmurs,

" _Good_..."


End file.
